LATE
by Christal Alice
Summary: Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan, dan bagaimana reaksi Tao yang mulai kesal pada Kris yang selalu membuatnya menunggu di setiap acara kencan mereka ? Silahkan baca sendiri dan jangan lupa review 8D


**Story by ****Christal Alice**

**Tittle : LATE  
**

**Cast : EXO's member**

**Pair :** **KRIS X TAO **

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T**

**NB : Aneh ? Typo ? OOC ? mohon di maafkan 8)**

KrisTao©

"YAAK! KRIS, JIKA DALAM WAKTU 5 MENIT KAU TIDAK DATANG KESINI JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI"

Klik!

Pemuda bermata panda itu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak , bibir peach-nya terus mengumpat karena kesal pada seseorang yang baru saja dihubunginya seseorang yang berjanji akan menemaninya jalan-jalan hari ini seseorang yang 3 bulan lalu telah resmi menjadi namjachingunya yang merupakan belahan jiwanya yang terkadang membuatnya dongkol setengah mati .

kalau bukan karena cinta dia tak akan sudi menunggu di taman sendirian selama hampir 2 jam seperti orang idiot. Oke, mungkin yang satu ini memang kesalahan dirinya yang terlalu senang saat namjachingunya itu menerima ajakannya sehingga ia datang lebih awal.

Tapi tetap saja kan, walaupun ia datang lebih awal, ia masih harus tetap menunggu lama. Oh God! Kadang ia berdo'a pada Tuhan setidaknya sekali saja ia ingin si "namjachingu"nya itulah yang menunggunya, bukan dia yang selalu menunggu seperti ini.

Si mata panda itu─Huang Zi Tao atau biasanya dipanggil Tao mencoba mengalihkan rasa kesalnya sejenak dengan menyumpalkan earphone ditelinganya, dan kemudian mulai memejamkan kedua Kristal hitamnya sambil menghayati alunan musik melalui I-phone putih miliknya.

"Tao-er…"

Suara bass itu menghampiri pendengaran Tao yang masih menggunakan earphone, namun karena rasa kesal masih mendominasi , ia mengabaikan makhluk yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Wu Yi Fan─atau biasanya dipanggil Kris menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, ia sadar cukup sadar bahkan karena sikapnya kali ini mungkin keterlaluan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? statusnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Wu menuntutnya untuk mengurusi perusahaan Ayah-nya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak melakukan ikatan kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain.

Kris beranjak dan duduk disamping Tao, lalu mengusap rambut sehitam arang milik pemuda panda itu mau tak mau Tao pun membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Kris tersenyum lembut menatap kedalam mata Tao yang entah kenapa menurut penglihatannya itu terlihat sendu.

"Kris-ge…"

"Nee…"

"Ka-kau…tidak mencintaiku ya? "

tanya pemuda panda itu dengan suara bergetar dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kris membuka mulutnya, tidak mengeluarkan suara, hatinya terasa tertohok mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontar untuknya. Sungguh demi apapun di dunia ini, ia menyesal telah membuat orang yang ia cintai berpikir seperti itu apalagi hingga membuatnya menangis .

"K-kris ge! Ayo jawab! Atau selama ini kau hanya ingin mempermainkan aku kan hiks..hiks"

Cairan liquid itu akhirya tumpah, membasahi pipi chubby Tao. Kris yang tidak tahan segera merengkuh Tao, memeluknya erat dan menciumi puncak kepala pemuda itu.

"Tao-er, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu ? sungguh didunia ini hanya kau yang aku cintai, mana mungkin aku mempermainkanmu sayang.."

"hiks..bohong! kau pasti selingkuh diluar sana, buktinya kau selalu datang terlambat dan membuatku menunggu lama" katanya kesal sambil memukul dada bidang milik Kris.

"hey hey, tatap mataku" Kris menangkup kedua pipi Tao membuat tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu, lalu menghapus air mata─yang masih saja mengalir─itu dengan ibu jarinya, ia tersenyum lembut menatap sang kekasih. "Dengarkan aku Tao-er, pertama maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu menunggu, kedua aku tidak pernah selingkuh aku bersumpah demi semua panda yang ada di china, untuk apa aku selingkuh bahkan dirimu lebih menggoda dari pada namja ataupun yeoja yang ada diluar sana"

Pipi Tao bersemu merah mendengar rentetan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar gombalan dari Kris tapi tetap saja selalu membuatnya malu dan tidak bisa bersikap biasa. Kris yang melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi Tao hanya terkekeh pelan, dicubitnya hidung bangir milik Tao yang merah karena menangis.

"Kau harus percaya padaku baby, akhir-akhir ini aku hanya sibuk karena mengurus perusahaan ayahku jadi tolong maafkan aku nee..jeongmal mianhae" ujarnya tulus lalu mencium kening Tao. Tao mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan Tao juga karena sudah bersikap egois pada gege" sesal Tao sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Tidak apa, kau memang harus bersikap seperti itu baby kalau tidak , mungkin aku tidak pernah sadar"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Ukh! Gege memang menyebalkan"

"haha..mianhae baby ayo kita berangkat sekarang ,kali ini kau mau kemana ?"

Mata Tao berbinar-binar sebelum menjawab─

"bagaimana kalau kita berburu tas Gucci Limited Edition gege, ayo cepat sebelum kehabisan!" ─_─a

©KrisTao©

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya malam ini Tao melirik arloji yang tersemat di lengannya dan setelah itu kembali mendengus kesal.

Lagi

Lagi

Lagi

Dan lagi

Ia selalu dibuat menunggu seperti ini, Kristal beningnya yang sejak tadi hanya menatap kosong jus strawberry dihadapannya kini mulai berkabut─siap menumpahkan air matanya, Tao merasa sangat sedih, marah, kecewa, kesal. Ia sudah menunggu selama 3 jam sejak pukul 07.30 malam─sesuai dengan pesan yang ia dapat dari Kris sang pembuat janji.

Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan malam ini sungguh jauh dari khayalannya saat menerima pesan dari Kris, Tao sudah membayangkan akan melewati makan malam romantis berdua dengan kekasihnya itu karena jujur saja semenjak mereka berdua terikat sebagai sepasang kekasih, ini pertama kalinya Kris mengajak Tao untuk makan malam bersama.

Tapi sekali lagi, Tao sepertinya harus mengubur semua harapan indah yang ada didalam pikirannya. Harusnya Tao tau, harusnya ia mengerti bagaimana sibuknya seorang Kris tapi setidaknya ia berharap sekali saja agar Kris tidak membuatnya menunggu seperti ini. Awalnya ia memang tidak mempermasalahkan Kris datang terlambat di beberapa acara kencan mereka, tapi lama kelamaan sepertinya kata terlambat sudah menjadi kebiasaan pemuda kelahiran China-Kanada itu.

"Maaf Tuan"─seorang pelayan Caffe itu menghampiri Tao yang masih duduk disalah satu meja yang sudah dipesan oleh Kris "Tapi kami akan menutup Caffe ini 15 menit lagi". Untuk terakhir kalinya malam ini Tao menatap kursi kosong dihadapannya yang seharusnya ditempati oleh Kris, well ia tidak peduli lagi saat ini mungkin setelah ini ia harus memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cintanya.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya pelan, pikirannya kosong atau mungkin tertinggal di Caffe yang baru saja ia kunjungi entahlah, wajahnya sedikit pucat karena angin malam yang berhembus ditambah lagi ia hanya memakai Kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang tidak bisa dibilang hangat.

Matanya memanas terkadang ia merasa bodoh, kenapa sih ia harus terlahir dengan sifatnya yang sensitive ditambah lagi mudah menangis ? terkadang ia benci dirinya sendiri, tapi tidak bisakah si Kris itu memahaminya, setidaknya Kris tau dan mengerti bahwa dirinya itu cengeng dan sensitive jadi tolong jaga perasaannya! Begitulah kira-kira teriakan hati Tao saat ini.

Finally, Tao tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sejak ia berada di Caffe tadi sudah ia tahan agar tidak tumpah, tentu saja Tao masih punya malu menangis didepan umum. Untung saja malam ini jalanan sudah terlihat sepi jadi ia tidak perlu repot menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin saat ini makin terlihat seperti panda yang tersesat, menyedihkan..

"hiks..hiks I lost my mind dang ni zou jin wo shixian.."

Lirih Tao sambil menyanyikan lagu What is Love milik EXO-M, air matanya masih saja mengalir melewati pipi chubby-nya. Kaki jenjangnya sesekali menendangi krikil kecil tak berdosa.

"jiu zai ni zhouwei zhengge shijie get in slow motion hiks.. qing ni gaosu wo ruguo zheyang jiushi ai"

Tao….kau sungguh terlihat seperti yeoja yang sedang patah hati

©KrisTao©

"Cukup, rapat kita tutup sampai disini terimakasih atas kehadiran kalian semua" ─Tuan Wu tersenyum pada semua klien dihadapannya sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Berbeda sekali dengan air wajah pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat frustasi .

Setelah merapihkan semua berkas-berkas kantor yang ada dihadapannya, ia segera melesat menuju ruang kerjanya sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang-barang miliknya.

"Wu Fan"

Kris reflex menoleh kearah pintu, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah berdiri disana "Maafkan aku, tapi sungguh aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk rapat tadi" wajahnya yang terlihat lelah itu memancarkan penyesalan. Karena Tuan Wu tau tentang rencana makan malam Kris dengan pemuda panda yang ia ketahui bernama Tao hari ini, tapi ia sebagai ayah telah merusak semua itu.

"sudahlah ayah berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku tidak apa-apa" kemudian tersenyum kecil

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pandamu itu ?"

"Oh, aku akan menemuinya sekarang dan aku minta izin sepertinya aku akan pulang sangat larut hari ini"

"Tapi sepertinya dia marah padamu Wu Fan"

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya yang dari tadi masih saja sibuk membenahi beberapa berkas , lalu menghampiri ayahnya yang masih betah berdiri didepan pintu. Sekali lagi ia memamerkan senyumannya yang menawan yang bisa membuat Tao meleleh¬_¬.

"Ayah lebih baik pulang dan istirahat, masalah Tao itu urusanku jadi ayah tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Lagi pula kasihan mommy pasti sudah menunggumu dirumah"

"Baiklah sebagai permintaan maaf dariku tolong berikan ini pada kekasihmu itu"

Kris sedikit terkejut saat melihat boneka panda yang berukuran cukup besar, rasanya ia sangat bahagia sekali karena mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini dari ayahnya.

"Aku pulang duluan Wu Fan, titip salamku untuk pandamu itu nee" Tuan Wu menepuk pundak Kris pelan seolah memberikan semangat sebelum berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dibalik lift.

"Oh God! Jam berapa ini?!"

Well, sekarang ia harus menyiapkan seribu cara untuk menghadapi pandanya yang saat ini pasti tengah murka .

©KrisTao©

Rasanya Kris benar-benar ingin berlari secepat mungkin , atau bahkan melompat atau seandainya ia bisa ia ingin terbang atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya cepat sampai di Caffe tempat ia akan melangsungkan makan malam dengan Tao.

Sekali lagi ia melirik kearah arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam. Ia benar-benar merasa brengsek kali ini karena membuat Tao menunggu untuk yang kesekian kalinya padahal ia sendiri yang bilang akan datang tepat waktu dan berjanji tidak akan terlambat.

Kris mengusap wajah tampannya frustasi begitu sampai dan mendapati bahwa Caffe itu sudah tutup, astaga pasti pandanya sudah pulang. Tanpa ba bi bu ia segera masuk ke mobil dan segera melesat pergi berniat untuk mengunjungi apartemen yang ditempati oleh Tao, namun niat lenyap seketika saat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar sedang duduk di sebuah halte bus. Itu Tao-nya.

Kris miris sendiri sebelum turun dari mobil dan melihat penampilan Tao saat ini,wajahnya terlihat pucat, mata kelamnya terlihat memerah dan sembab pasti Tao menangis lagi dan lagi-lagi itu karena dirinya. Tentu saja Kris bodoh bagaimana pandamu itu tidak menangis jika diperlakukan seperti itu ─_─ jeongmal pabboya!

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya cepat, ia sudah tidak tahan ingin segera memeluk Tao. Beruntunglah ia memiliki kaki yang panjang .

Begitu tiba dihadapan pemuda bermata panda itu Kris segera menubruk tubuh Tao dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangat, namun ada yang aneh. Tao tidak membalas pelukannya, Kris mengecup pipi tembam Tao dan dari situ ia sadar betapa dinginnya kulit Tao.

"Baby dui bu qui… "

"Kris ge jahat..Tao benci Kris ge.." gumamnya lirih sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

©KrisTao©

Tao terbangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sangat sakit seperti tertimpa ber ton-ton batu cadas. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangan matanya ke segala penjuru ruangan dan Tao sadar ia sedang tidak berada didalam apartemen miliknya. Namun ruangan itu sangat familiar didalam ingatannya.

Tao tak segera bangkit, yang ada ia hanya duduk dan meremas kuat surai hitam miliknya yang sangat berantakan.

**Cklek!**

"Tao ? kau sudah bangun"

"…."

"Tao tolong maafkan gege" lirih Kris, sejujurnya ia paling tidak tahan jika harus diabaikan oleh sang Panda. Ia lebih memilih Tao untuk memaki-maki dirinya dari pada harus diabaikan seperti ini. Kris pun melanglahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Tao lalu duduk dihadapan pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Hiks, dasar bodoh!" Tao mulai memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan wajah yang sudah dilelehi air mata, membuatnya tampak menggemaskan sekaligus menyedihkan.

"AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DISANA SELAMA 3 JAM!" Tao menerjang Kris yang duduk dihadapannya hingga terlentang diatas kasur, dan duduk diatas tubuh pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Hiks- padahal kau sudah berjanji tidak akan terlambat-hiks..TAPI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?! AKU BAHKAN MENUNGGUMU HINGGA CAFFE ITU TUTUP DASAR BODOH!" Tao memukul dada bidang milik Kris dengan brutal.

Tidak tahan melihat pandanya menangis seperti itu, Kris segera mengunci pergerakan tangan Tao dan segera mengubah posisinya sehingga kini ia yang berada diatas.

"Ssst baby dengarkan gege, gege benar-benar minta maaf gege juga tidak tau kalau tadi ada rapat mendadak" Kris menatap intens kedalam iris hitam Tao yang isakannya kini mulai mereda. "Kau tau kan bahwa gege anak tunggal, tidak ada yang bisa ayah andalkan selain gege jadi gege mohon Tao tolong maafkan gege"

Tao tertegun mendengar deretan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Kris. Kris tentu tidak mungkin membohonginya.

"Baby..maafkan gege nee"

Kris mengecup dahi dan pipi Tao lembut , sebenarnya ia sangat lelah hari ini mengingat bagaimana kesibukannya di kantor ditambah lagi dengan masalah yang ia buat sendiri dengan Tao tercintanya. Kris membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao , menghirup aroma sang baby panda yang khas. Ia merasakan gerakan lembut seseorang di surai pirangnya, membuatnya semakin merasa mengantuk mendapat usapan seperti itu.

"Nee..Tao maafkan"

"…"

"Kris-ge ?"

"…"

"Yak! Kris-ge cepat bangun! Jangan tidur diatas tubuhku, kau berat tau!"

Kris tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia sudah terlelap sangat pulas. Mau tak mau Tao harus rela berada dibawah Kris hingga pemuda pirang itu terbangun. Tao pun merasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya, ia tersenyum kecil menyadari Kris memeluknya sangat erat.

"Jaljayo Kris ge…"

おわりました。。。

FF pertamaku di fanfiction jadi mohon review bagi yang membaca :D kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Arigatou gozaimasho minna-san *bows*

Cristal_Alice


End file.
